Randomness yay!
by Reanult
Summary: Where I will put random things that chase around my brain at work...scary if you knew what I did for a living...


Disclaimer: Don't own it wrote it in 15 minutes.

Warning: Complete and utter randomness...but it had to be said. Maybe spoilers if you haven't seen Shippudden.

"It must be said." Itachi broke the uncomfortable silence with an entire half sentence.

"Ne Itachi…" Kisame looked nervously at the expressionless sociopath beside him.

"It must be said. Leader-sama the theme music must go."

"Hm? What is wrong with it? It is dark, moody, and expresses—"

"It's annoying."

"It sucks." Hidan put in bluntly.

"Completely fails to cause fear and diffidence."

"And it's annoying."

Leader looked a little disappointed...but turned to Kisame. "Do you feel that way as well."

Kisame coughed into his hand. "Well it's like this…"

THE WEEK BEFORE….

Kisame and Itachi made their way through another non descript village the strains of atkasuki's new theme song floating on the air around them.

Several random villagers looked up to see where the noise was coming from…

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know some goth monk quartet coming to town or something?"

"Oooh how exciting."

They had to kill everyone in the village on principle now…which put them behind schedule by an hour and a half. Itatchi was highly put out.

THE FOLLOWING DAY….

Itachi lead the way into the next village his hat pulled low over his eyes as the strains of their theme song hung in the air behind them looming and dipping like the silver light of the moon on the ocean waves.

"Oi! Hey buddy turn that crap down people are trying to sleep here!"

"Sheesh some people no manners I tell you!"

"Damn new age crap!"

"OH MY GOD YANNI WHERE?"

Itachi had to burn the town to ashes on principle…it put them behind another hour. He was quickly approaching irritated.

A quick recap of the remaining villages went something like this:

"SEPHIROTH IS COMING RUN!"

Burned village.

"Look we just got rid of a emo band last week you mind—"

Drowned village.

"What the hell is that crap? Whose raping a cat?"

Burned village Drowned village then burned again and picked through for possible survivors.

PRESENT….

"So you see…." Kisame began.

"Orochimaru laughed at us."

AND NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT...

Kabuto was not going to move...maybe if he laid still enough Orochimaru-sama would think he was dead.

"Kabuto I know you're faking it damn it get up and KILL him!"

He's bluffing Kabuto's 'I'm dead really' pose worked everytime.

"Kabuto I know I didn't hit you hard enough to kill you. Now get up!"

Damnit. Kabuto pushed himself slowly into a sitting position. Orochimaru-sama had been captured in some kind of justu. He didn't understand it...and at this point he didn't want to understand it frankly...he'd been trying to get Orochimaru out of it for most of the day...problem being everytime he tried to get him out of it. Kabuto was attacked by OROCHIMARU!

His morning had basically been 'Hurry up and help me! Get knocked on his ass'...over and over again. The last time he'd drawn blood...

"Umm Orochimaru-sama..."

Orochimaru sighed and moved his arm higher around the man's waist.

The ninja that had captured Orochimaru-sama was confusing to say the least. He was skinny with long silver hair and well...

"AH HA HA HA! THE FORCE OF MY BEAUTY IS-"

Loud...and annoying. Very very annoying. More annoying than even Atkasuki's new theme song...sheesh that thing sucked. He thought he'd seen Kisame cursing at the sky and clutching his ears one day last week...strange but the village seemed to be on fire...oh well.

"Kabuto! Attack!"

Do I look like a pokemon?

Kabuto sighed and prepared for another attack...and was immediately sent flying into a stone wall...where he gracefully crumpled to the ground like a rag doll...faking unconciousness.

"Damn it...as soon as I figure out how you're doing this...I am going to kill you so very painfully..."

"AH HAHAHAHA! Yes it is a splendid coat! Your taste is almost excellent but that is such a horrible waste of his beautiful face. Smaller glasses would be more suited! AHAHAHA!"

Kabuto twitched.

"I saw that get up and try again!"

DAMN IT!

The end

If you know who it is tell me in review!


End file.
